clan secret
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: every clan have secrets, but Inuzuka's secret is no exception, one day kiba clam to be sick but shino got a bit curious and sneak aaround and found out about the family secret. yaoi, KXS, kiba and shino, (don't like don't read). heated, and active.


The team planned to spend the day training, after every mission they always do this, after a mission they spend a few days resting and arrange to train together, everyone agree to meet today, shino woke up early, he sat up starching his arms and upper body, he want to go back to sleep but he can feel his bug are move over him to a point he has to get up. Shino walked to his bathroom in his apartment and showered he the cold water woke him up and cool down his some of his water bug joined him in the middle of the shower, when he finish he got dressed and ate his breakfast and left his apartment on his way to hinata family compound.

After a while shino arrived a bit early, he arrived when hinata just started breakfast with her little sister hanabi and cousin neji, "oh shino am I late? Sorry?"

"No don't, I think I was early, I'll wait for you, so neji what are you doing today?" asked shino

"I think mostly today tenten and I will leave if gai and lee decide to do fight each other" he answered

"Why?"

"Lee and gai fought about philosophical debate last night and they had it out till we was kicked out the restaurant, I hope they made up by now, I hate it when they depressed" then neji left, leaving the dishes in the sink. A few minutes passed, she and shino left to their last comrade, kiba inuzuka and his panther akamaru.

When they arrived akamaru is outside eating a bone, hinata knelt down patting and rubbing the dog while shino walked to the door, he knocked and waited, then he saw kiba's mother tsume answered "oh hay shino how are you?"

"I'm good where's kiba? We planned to have a day of training, so is he awake, I thought when we get here he would have just started to wake up"

"No he's awake but….." then she look back inside and out "…he's sick, and Hana is gone all day and I have to go to do some things"

"I'm not a doctor"

"No it just a….cold, very contagious he got it from Hana, so I don't think kiba want anyone to get sick, I'm sorry"

Hinata stood up and spoke "are you sure? We can help him"

"no, no that's the reason akamaru is outside, I don't want him to get sick and nether you two, so just go home, he will be fine in a few days" then she grabbed a purse, step out and locked the door "don't worry he's going to be fine, it's just a cold, go he'll be fine, right now he needs to be alone" then she left.

"Well, since kiba's sick I'll go make something for him and bring it later" hinata left going back to make something for her friend. Shino the sceptic look he started walking around the house to kiba bedroom window, he stop and thinking if this was a wrong decision.

 _Flashback_

" _so when are we going to be there" asked kiba walking with shino and hinata at either side it very late, and cold like goosebumps chills "please let it not be early"_

" _Don't worry, we meet met after 10 seem reasonable" asked shino, kiba yarned in response "I take that as a yes" then shino saw kiba's place akamaru ran in._

" _Well I'll see you two later" then shino turned and walked hinata home._

 _Flashback end_

Shino remember kiba didn't seem sick when they walked him home together, and the cold wasn't that very, then shino saw kiba's window slightly open, the bug boy walked closer then he stop when he heard a moaning from the window, and it was not a sick moan, it was a sexy moan.

He lower himself and craw closer and look up enough to see what was that, and there he saw kiba in his bed in the far side of the window, but naked sweating, panting and stroking himself with something sticking out of his entrance. Shino eyes widen under his goggles, he's is spying on his suppose sick friend in bed masturbating, shino lower himself on the wall, covering his mouth in disbelief, the moan continue then kiba said a word "s-shi-no, more, please more" shino stop breathing the moment her heard his name coming out the other mouth "yes, shino there, I'm nearly there" the moaning and panting exalted and kiba let out a long satisfying moan "shino~"

The bug boy look up at the open window and saw kiba pulling the dildo out of himself, so the bug boy stood up and turn to the heated kiba, "so this is you being sick" said shino in his monotone voice, kiba looked at his window in shock to see shino standing there "skipping train to….." he stop as kiba struggle to cover himself with the bed lining "….fantasize sex with me"

"Please shino, sorry but I can't stop" kiba lean to the window "you must go please, go" shino lift a brow and open the window more and climb in the room and walked to the foot of his bed, the closer shino comes kiba felt himself getting hard again.

"So why are you pleasuring yourself?"

"I have to, it comes randomly every year" kiba took three deep breathing "it's a clan secret, we go into heat a few anytime in the year that's only for males, my mum and sister have a fix schedule like their periods, I always come after them, for all of us we must control this heat, please go"

Shin can see kiba face is bright red and he close his eyes trying to breath "is there a way to this go faster" kiba nodded and he drop the lining and crawled to shino and jumped him into a kiss they fell on the floor, shino is too much in shock to push kiba off. Kiba kissed him then the licked shino's lips and licked his jaw "what are you doing?"

"imagining you isn't enough for me" he kissed shino again "it take me all day to stop being heated, shino please take me" the heated boy kissed shino again but this time shino pushed kiba around so he's on top.

"Kiba stop this"

"I can't, fuck me please" kiba's hand grabbed on the overcoat and pulled them down "I have a crush on you since the academy I love you, please just this one time, fuck me" said kiba leaning in the crook of shino neck smelling his sent. Shino shiver at kiba breathing, he look how kiba in pain, he can feel how hard kiba is, shino touched his goggles and pulled them off and pushed kiba back on the ground.

"Kiba" kiba look at shino's chocolate brown eyes, he lowered himself to him and kissed kiba red lips, the heated boy close his eyes and let shino control the kiss.

Shino sucked the boy below bottom lips and licked his way into kiba , they seal their kiss tasting each other, tongues curling, shino's hands moved over kiba's chest and found his nipples, shino fingers rubbed them and kiba pulled out of the kiss and cringe in lust, "kiba"

"Yes?"

"I also you have a toy with you"

"Yes" said kiba he cheeks burned red

"do you have any more?" kiba looked at the dresser shino look too and back to kiba "get on the bed" then shino stood up and walked to the dresser and open the bottom draw and there and a there are a few small toys shino then took off the rest of his cloths but left his boxer on. Kiba watched shino undress, looking at his pale skin scars and marking from mission and his well-toned muscles, kiba couldn't wait anymore the grabbed the lotion on the bedside stand but then shino grabbed kiba wrist and gently pushed back and liked his lips and lower himself to kiba's chest and kissed his neck and down to his nipples and started biting and sucking. Kiba moaned and moved his hands to shino's hair pushing closer to him, shino hand travel more down to his inner thigh near his entrance.

"Sh-shino, please" shino move up and pull a cock ring and moved it around kiba erection "wh-"

"I want you to feel everything, I don't want you to cum till you feel everything from me" kiba tighten his lips looking at shino. shino kissed kiba again deeply and lower himself to kiba dick and light the length tip to base, kiba hitched his breath watching shino use him like a lollipop, shino looked up at kiba watching him with labor breathing, lewd face and sweat cooling his body, then he mouth take the head and kiba moaned loudly then Shino taken more and more till the head touched the back of the bug mouth.

"shino please let me cum, I need it, please" he begged, shino fingers slid up to other entrance and rubbed the hole with one finger and pushed in, kiba yelped and looked down and see shino letting go of him and teased hid tip kiba struggle "SHINO please" shino added another finger stretching him, kiba dick feel like it about to burst, then pulled out a blue egg on a string and pulled out his fingers out and licked his fingers.

"You taste good" then he pushed the egg in kiba and turned it on to low, the jolt cause kiba to moan and grabbed his dick and pumped furiously, shino smiled at him and he took off his own boxers reviling his own hard on, kiba slowed down and sat up to shino licking his lips.

"can I taste you?" asked kiba, shino lay back on the bed his head on the pillow, kiba stop pumping and lowered to shino erection, he licked the head and wrapped his mouth around the head, shino hitched hi breath as kiba suck and licked his dick.

"kiba, take more of me" kiba lower his head more so shino hit the back of kiba, kiba tongue slid down to the base and up to the tip, shino push himself so he could see kiba taking him "kiba I'm close" then the dog but deep throat shino and that brought shino to his limits shino drop down thrusting his hips up, chocking kiba, kiba pull away with a mouth full of shino cum "kiba I'm sorry" kiba swallow the cum, shino taste sweet and bitter and looked down and see that shino is still hard. Kiba climbed up and hover over his erection and spread his cheeks and lower himself on him, kiba wanted to be stretched a bit more but he needed him and right now the hormones are talking, shino stop breathing as he feel how tight kiba is.

"Kiba the toy…"

"leave it" then he stop half way trying to stay in control "shino when I start I can't stop, I don't care if you never talk to me ever again or look at but let me tell you this" then the trust the rest of shino in him really hard "I love you" kiba lift his hips up and down in a slow motion with the buzzing toy still inside of him against his prostate giving kiba extra pleasure, shino inside kiba it trying to not trust up in kiba hurting him. Shino want kiba the say his name, moan his name, heck even scream his name, looking at kiba lewd face moth panting his name, asking for more, needing more, shino then grabbed on kiba purple turning erection and pulled the cock ring and pumped kiba.

The dog boy stop thrusting and moaned as shino pumped kiba "yes, oh god yes, shino~" and kiba cums all over shino hand and body "s-s-sorry"

"don't be" then he pushed kiba around so he is on top kiba eyes widen at shino eye's they stare at each other, in heat and love, shino pull out and pulled the egg out of kiba and turned it off and spread his legs wide and position himself at the other entrance again "I love you too" and shino trust himself all the way in kiba and hit his prostate in the first try, kiba moaned his name and wrapped his arms around his body trying to be closer. Shino pull all the way out and thrust back in again and again, kiba nails creped shino's back leaving red lines, shino trusteed fast and hard to kiba, leaving him clawing his back off, kiba moaned to shino go faster and harder.

"Shino …ah!...cum inside of me….ah!...please cum"

"kiba, I want to but you have to do something for me" asked shino cupping kiba's butt and squeezing like hell "you must kiss me" kiba weakly nodded and kissed shino, as their tongues curled and fight together shino can feel himself about to cum so he let go of the cheeks and moved his hands to kiba's leg and trusteed more pushing kiba more into the bed.

"SHINO"

"KIBA" and shino cums inside kiba, both of them panted, covered in sweat, "kiba, this is…."

"Yes, I love you shino"

"I love you too" shino pull out and lay next to kiba holding each other "shino, thank you"

"Your welcome, kiba your heat?..." kiba snuggle closer to the bug "is it gone"

"yes" shino lay on his side wrapping his arms around kiba, and he rest his head on top of kiba and kiba's head was on shino's chest "shino will you still be here when I wake up" shino tighten his arms and plant his face in the dog boy hair.

"No I won't" kiba close his eyes and sleep with hid crush.

After an hour shino open his eye to see he is spooning kiba still naked and his mother standing there at his door looking at him like he want to kill him, "if I you hurt him, I will kill you" then she close the door. Shino look down at kiba and tighten his hug.

"My mum catch us, right"

"Yes, see look scary"

"Well the heat also another way of mating and finding a panther" shino eyes widen and he sat up.

"What?"

"Yes, how do think i was born" shino narrow his eye.

"is that way your family is out all day and akamaru is outside so there's no incest and…." Shino stretched the last word knowing it's so wrong, kiba nodded "so are we a somewhat married" he nodded, the shino punch kiba on the top of his head

"Ah! What's that for?" asked kiba

"So you knew as we were have sex, you and I are known married or a mated couple"

"It's not legal shino" kiba sat up too "shino, I understand if you don't like this I can't make you like, but then next time I go in heat, my body will crave you, and toys won't fix it" shino cupped his face and kissed him.

"kiba I will be there, here and then next time you go in heat" shino kissed kiba's nose "send akamaru to me when it happen" shino then hugged him, kiba smiled and hugged back then his stomach growled.

"Sorry I'm hungry" shino smiled, and leaned to the edge of the bed and grabbed his boxers.

"I'm going to the shower, I meet you an a bit for lunch" then shino got up kiba wrapped his arms around him "I love you too" shino spun around and look at the dog boy he knelt down and kissed him on the lips "how about this you join me in the shower"

Kiba smiled.


End file.
